Roleplay: Revenge of the Black Didia
Black Didia is a leader of a Legendary X powered, full of darkness is trying to make the world abide to his evil ways. After, Devion has been sacrifice at the X Castle to destroy the legendary powered. This RP is in paragraph form. Minor cursing is allowed. Characters *Black Didia *Devion *Scrio *Goone *Goopion *Sation *Dialga X (is a uncontrolled and controlled) *Zidion (Powered) *Flare the Reshiram (Good, is a help Scrio) *Sky the Rayquaza (under Perodua Viva's control) *Thunder the Zekrom (under Perodua Viva's control) *Infiniterio the Kyurem (under Perodua Viva's control) *Shadow Mewtwo (returns, near the end) *Alza (Dialga) (Ben's, Ben 10 is will not appear in the roleplay) *Frostier the Articuno (under Perodua Viva's control) *Shockwave the Zapdos (under Perodua Viva's control) *Fireblast the Moltres (under Perodua Viva's control) *Way Big (a alien, the guardian of the Perodua Viva) *All Aliens (except Eatle, the second guardian of the Perodua Viva) Add yours! Introduction "Yes! I will you command! This is a real of the powerful day! You safety is a anything can the machines power!" Black Didia plotted. He was just in it for the pleasure of evil! Roleplay "Hello!" Sation the Nidoking walked into Spinda Cafe, where many exploration teams are gathered. "Huh, Alza?" Devion looks everything. Sation looks even Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza. "What is somehide?" Jetta looked back and forth at Grace and "How about you combine the good news with the grave news?" Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza again. "Why?" Hummun splatting the water into Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza again and again. "Hey!" said Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza again, again, and again. "Huh, what is a all again?" Sation explained, while Perodua Alza Hybrid EX inside the Meta-Nanite, is silhouette. "Aw..." "The bad news is that something dark is wreaking havoc on our plan. We don't know what. The good news is, if you join the team to stop it, you get a lifetime supply of your desired gummies for you and your teams!" said Jetta. Alza the Dialga used his ability at Flying Absorb, reference to Perodua Alza again, again, again, and all again.... "Uh...." said Graviton. ....while Alza the Dialga, reference to Perodua Alza, after Graviton something. "I'm lost them, this returns of Black Didia!" said Tangler. "Viva something?" Graviton explained, according to Perodua Viva sometimes as a Tangler. Tangler doing and used Dark Pulse attack Sation. "STOP!" said Jetta. Dubbed, while Perodua Viva is a something more. They, Sky, Thunder, Infiniterio, Frostier, Shockwave, and Fireblast is a flew down appears, he under somethiered his Perodua Viva's control. "But why?" said Graviton. "Are you do something!!" Tangler uses Ice Beam to freezing Sky. "Stupid." said Sky uses Overheat to melt ice, under Perodua Viva's control. Way Big is a alien, walked out. "You have a alone?" said Graviton. "Way Big?! That must Destroy All Aliens!" When something. "Perodua Viva! Do something!" After, the coming Flare the Rashiram at flew off. "Tell you alone!" Flare then uses Blue Flare on Fireblast, Fireblast is a under Perodua Viva's control. "Tell you what, is everything at losses anymore!" Way Big shot beam at Graviton with his Cosmic Ray. (Swampiroo - What are is a voice.) (Firon - Yeah.) (Swampiroo - Okay) Fireblast punching at Graviton, Fireblast under Perodua Viva's control. "Do something! Anything!" screamed Graviton in off-screen. "Yeah, they should think twice before they dare to stop you." Dubbed, while Perodua Viva as something. Way Big is teleported at sporrted. "What? Remember?" said Graviton. They the command of Perodua Viva at teleported out. Meanwhile... And the new Flashback the Giratina and Giratina as Legendary Pokemon in the black world, in the Xenion all Aliens except Eatle. "What was that, a back to bellwood?" (Firon - Uh...) (Swampiroo - Good, that even to used it can under controlling.) Meanwhile... at the Black Volt Castle, is a Sky to flew off. "Not everything!" Talkle he uses Hammer Arm to Sky into the ground, Sky under Perodua Viva's control. "You we been is sometimes." said Chromastone. "Yeah." said NRG. "His Excellency wishes to speak with you at once." Sky using Dark Pulse at the Chromastone and NRG into the ground. "Ah. Too bad I can't fit in Spinda Cafe. He must come out here." Sky murmured. Chromastone shot beam at Sky is a used Protect he no effective with Lasers. "I would say this was an unexpected arrival, had the situation not convinced me otherwise." said Sky, he flew off. Where is a Jetray, where at Perodua Myvi Elegance is sometimes. "What the?" said Perodua Myvi Elegance after takes the volution more. Graviton jumping and slashed Perodua Myvi Elegance with his claws into the walls. "Ow! That is anymore, you stupid!" Perodua Myvi Elegance uses Twister at Graviton he protective. "Alright, I guess that covers everyone. So, is there anything needing to be questioned?" after Perodua Myvi Elegance using the powered of Ghostfreak to turns invisible and escape. "What!" Graviton using Dig in the ground, he punching at Perodua Myvi Elegance. "I want to get it you cannot get out!" Perodua Myvi Elegance after evolved into Advented Perodua Myvi Elegance to slashed Graviton into the ground. Evenwhile... "Maybe my father. But my uncle can CONTROL all the other legendaries, in addition to having amazing power himself. His hide is so thick and resistant to attack that it's even hard to land one point of damage on him." Dialga X closed his eyes in sadness. "But i still you beat it him." Black Didia asked, and running at the Advented Perodua Myvi Elegance. "You!" Advented Perodua Myvi Elegance punching Black Didia into the ground. After.... "Uh...............................................................................and you can Providence anymore." Pichu said. "This is unjust! Entirely unjust!" After take the Way Big himself. "But....a yeah." Where is a Thunder under Perodua Viva's control can still using it, Flare is a sacrifice at the Thunder. "You taking about it alone!" Find the X's! Thunder and Flare flew at the sacrifice of the Black Didia is Arceus. Thunder using Fusion Bolt at Black Didia but protective at them, he used Flamethrower at the Flare and Thunder into the ground. "Nevermind." Black Didia leaved. After is a Graviton roars. "But what about the other two? How will we take care of them when we usually have lots of work to do?" Vavadia said. "Yeah, were is even rear lamp and then where Clockwork and fused then Perodua Myvi Elegance Hybrid EX not something." Vadavia said. "Uh. Dub." Vavadia said. "I recieved word from a messenger that you three were very powerful, come with me!" He at the Herbivor, Omnivor, and Karnivor is a coming and still them, after the Sky appears, Sky under Perodua Viva's control. "Let me tell you something, BABA VIVA!" said Rath. "Sorry about that, I'm Vulcan, the greatest weaposmith that ver lived! If you need a weapon just tell me!" Omnivor used Twister at the Sky, Sky under Perodua Viva's control. "Since when did you get the Scythe?" Xixieon the Entei he jumping into the ground, where Advented Perodua Myvi Elegance didn't say anything. "These should keep you happy for a while." Xixieon said. He a team Galaztion while Magneton used Psychic at Advented Perodua Myvi Elegance, but still at the Advented Perodua Myvi Elegance, after turned into Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form to even stopping is a along. "But I thought we were going to plunder the guild today!" Magneton said. Magneton used Spider Web at the Xixieon's four legs is did move. Although the Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form slashed Magneton into the tree, Magneton he used Spider Web at Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form protective with mecha suit. "I'm sure whoever attacked us is gone, and it's okay to leave." said Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form. When Shadow Mewtwo used Mega Punch at Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form's face. "Stupid." said Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form. Xixieon used Aura Sphere at the Shadow Mewtwo into the ground. Perodua Myvi Elegance's Full Meta E.V.O Form turned into any Perodua Myvi Elegance SR. "Oh dear." said Xixieon. "Don't blame me, I was born like that! So kniw can we chat?" said Clockwork. "What is going..." said Karnivor. Perodua Myvi Elegance SR using the Ultimate form and Moves form. "Ultimate Ben!" Perodua Myvi Elegance SR punching Shadow Mewtwo into the ground, slapping up. "Not a change! Articguana!" Perodua Myvi Elegance SR shot ice at Shadow Mewtwo, no effect.